


Numbness

by L_Kitsune



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Suicide, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Kitsune/pseuds/L_Kitsune
Summary: Sometimes Wild starts to feel numb.





	Numbness

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little idea for LU and i hope you guys like it.

The sun shines brightly at the nine heroes. Slowly and limp are they going forwards, exhausted from the many battles. However the all were too proud to admit it, they are not even halfway to their destination. The night came faster than they though. Time looked around carefully and went to the nearest tree, where he dropped his bag on the ground. “We should make a camp here for tonight". A joyful cheer appeared from everyone except one person.

“Everything alright?”, Wild jerked together and looked up at the person who spoke. Twilight viewed him with a worried look and carefully put a hand on his shoulder. Like he's a scared animal. He didn't receive an answer, his counterpart just looked around, where Wind and Four are telling stories together, Warriors who was listening to them with excitement and Sky was sleeping against him. The others were scattered and enjoyed the food he had cooked before. His mentor was standing beside him the whole time and the concern was growing in Twilight.

_Go away_

“Wild?” The silence broken again by the same person,Wild just nodded to him and disappeared between the trees, ignoring the horrified look that followed him.

"Pup, did he say something?"  
"No, but his eyes seemed empty, like he was..."

_ It's cold _

The cold that lingered inside him the whole time spread, ate up the heat. He couldn't suppress the trembling anymore. The feeling in his legs disappeared. Wild tried to hurry, to increase the distance between himself and his friends.

_so cold_

His emotions were the next to vanish. The anger about his situation faded, as if it hadn't been there. Love faded like a dandelion in the air when the cold wind hit it. In the end, his worries died, his steps became slower, no more need to hurry, no more guilt for his _companions._

_ Where is..._

Slowly he put his hands on his chest and waited. With soft beats his heartbeat becomes noticeable. Show him that he's still alive. A little voice whispered to him that there was something wrong with him. Such a thing as him shouldn't exist. A bitter taste unfolds in his mouth. He would love nothing more than to go to his companions... no... to his friends. But it was wrong. He was wrong. He was a monster.

_ These memories are..._

More voices are beginning to whisper to him, telling him of his failure, the people who suffered because of him. The 100 years he relaxed, the others who lived like in hell. The people who died because of him. Images flashed from time to time in before his eye. Were they memories? Or just his fantasy? Hylia everywhere is so much blood.Why is there so much blood around him? Nausea grew up and without realizing it, Wild ran away, until he could no longer hold back and emptied his entire stomach contents.

_Please_

A face appeared before him. A laugh rang through his ears, the feeling of someone holding his hand. He wanted to see her. He has to see her.

_It hurts_

He rose up dazed and saw a lake glistening before him in the night, like it's laughing at him. His legs were trembling and before he could take a step forward, they collapsed. With his last strength he crawled forward and carefully dipped his hands into the water. Shakily he washes his face.

_What should I do?_

An emotionless face was reflected in the water, that the only thing that stands out are the lifeless eyes that appear before him. Wild tried to smile, but it seemed like a grimace and began to hurt. The cold started to numb his body. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to feel, he wanted to laugh, cry, no matter what, just not this. With difficulty, he moved his right hand to his hip, where he placed a dagger for protection. Shaking he needed several attempts until he could grab it. Breathing started getting harder and harder, his heartbeat started pounding. He knew what he was gonna do now was wrong, yet he couldn't stop.

_Monster_

The cut through the throat was fast and almost too easy. A comfortable blackness wrapped itself around him, as if it would welcome him. Wild didn't know how much time had gone by. Seconds, minutes or even hours? He didn't care when he sank deeper into the black sea. And then she came.

_ warm_

A blue fire spread, scared the darkness away. It approached him until Wild no longer saw the blackness. A lovely and familiar warmth wrapped around Wild, a prickling sensation ran through his body, the feeling in his limbs came back. From the flames a person shaped himself, a Zora. A beauty no one could match. Gently she embraced his face as if he was made of glass and stroked his cheeks. His heart started beating again and slowly the feelings returned. Security was reborn as she wrapped her arms around him. His heart was beating with joy as she looked directly into his face and then came love. Like an inner fire it burned into him, covering every millimetre of him. Oh Hylia, he loves her, _he loves her_.

“It is my pleasure”, even though she smiled at him, her eyes looked at him with grief, and how he wished he could return her embrace. He didn't understand why she was sad. He didn't want to admit the truth.

_ I love you_

With his first breath everything started to disappeared and Wild opened his eyes with a smile. The starry sky was shining towards him, greeting him back to the land of the living. Carefully he stood up and wiped the blood from his body and weapon. Wild enjoyed a moment of peace and quiet until he set off back to the camp. A little voice whispered to him again and he ignored her, chasing it into the back of his mind. He breathed in and out deeply, he didn't want to let on anything. He didn't want them to worry. Wild failed to notice how the eyes of a wolf were watching him all the time. He should have been more carefully.


End file.
